henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Danger Begins
The Danger Begins is the first and second episodes of Season 1 of Henry Danger. It premiered on July 26, 2014 to 1.9 million viewers.NICKandMORE's Tweet Overview An ordinary 13-year-old kid's life takes a wild turn when he lands the dream job as the sidekick-in-training to a superhero named Captain Man. Episode Summary 25 years ago, a scientist named Carl Manchester shows his subjects his invention, which made glass indestructible. It was “Take Your Kid To Work” Day and he had brought his son, Raymond. As the scientist, his co-workers, their kids leave, Ray accidentally skateboards into his dad’s invention, while pulling the lever. Ray becomes an indestructible superhuman. Now, A 13-year-old boy named Henry Hart (Jace Norman) is trying to find a job online so that he can make money. His best friend, Jasper (Sean Ryan Fox) is trying to get people to come to his birthday party and his other best friend, Charlotte (Riele Downs) is trying to focus on Algebra. Then, Henry's mom, Siren, comes in and says that she has a question about Henry’s underwear. Charlotte and Jasper are amused while Henry is embarrassed. Henry’s 9-year-old little sister, Piper (Ella Anderson), comes in, upset because Jessica had unfollowed her. Charlotte then sees that there was a job at Junk ‘n’ Stuff that didn’t require skills, which Henry lacked in. Henry goes over to Junk ‘n’ Stuff. It was filled with a bunch of extremely strange things. The cashier tells him to go to the elevator and go down. When Henry goes in the elevator, he sees only two buttons: one for up and one for down. He hits the down button and the elevator plunges downwards extremely fast. There, he sees Ray (Cooper Barnes), who was now an adult superhero going by the name of Captain Man. Ray then chews bubble gum and blows a bubble. The bubble puts him in his Captain Man costume. Then, a man comes in disguised as an old lady. Henry sees a tattoo on the man’s neck and recognizes him as an intimidating man that was on the first floor. Henry runs toward the man. The man zaps Captain Man and he passes out. Henry defeats the man and shoves him in the elevator. However, Captain Man turned out to be fine and the “villain” worked for Captain Man and he was just helping him test Henry and see if he qualified for the job. Captain Man hires Henry as his sidekick and pays him nine dollars an hour. He gives him a bracelet and that would be how they would contact each other. If the bracelet beeped once, it ment nothing, if it beeped twice, it was important, and if it beeped three times, it ment going out and fighting crime. Then, they see a video of a real supervillain known as The Toddler. They find out that he had made a bridge collapse and that there were cars in the ocean. They go up their tubes and save everyone. At home, Jasper gives Henry an app for his phone that played a bunch of random sound effects like a school bell, a cat hacking on a hairball, or an ice cream truck. Meanwhile, it gets out that Captain Man was the one who saved everyone and he had not been working alone. He had been accompanied by an accomplice known as “Kid Danger” (Henry). Jasper and Charlotte know about this, making Henry extremely nervous. Then, Henry’s bracelet begins beeping three times. He claims that the bracelet for the muffins he was making for Jasper’s party. He goes to Junk ‘n’ Stuff and sees Ray getting a ukulele lesson. After his teacher leaves, Ray explains to Henry that yesterday, when they were pulling people out of the water, The Toddler had poisoned a bunch of diapers. Now, if a baby peed in a diaper, they would turn into tiny, evil monsters. They now had to go over and defeat The Toddler, but it had to be done on the same night as Jasper’s birthday party. Henry says that he has to go to the party since Jasper was his best friend, so Ray has to go over and try to defeat The Toddler himself. That night, he watches the news and discovers that Captain Man had been captured by an unknown supervillain. Henry knew that it was The Toddler. He goes over to the place Captain Man was, having to skip Jasper’s party. He sees that Captain Man was being hung by a baby swing and getting spun around repeatedly. He gets a pack of gum Captain Man had given him. He begins to chew one and blows a bubble. Henry gets put in his costume. He plays the ice cream truck sound, distracting The Toddler and his henchman. They leave and after that, Henry comes in and Captain Man tells him to pull a lever on the wall. However, The Toddler and his henchman return and see Henry. He quickly pulls the lever and Captain Man’s baby swing starts moving around. He takes advantage of this by using his legs to kick the henchmen. Henry begins fighting them, too. Once all of the henchmen are unconscious, The Toddler pulls out a bottle with an explosive liquid inside. He closes all the doors, but then, Henry pushes Captain Man towards The Toddler. Captain Man kicks him into an endless ball pit and he is destroyed. Henry then throws the explosive into the ball pit and it explodes, completely killing The Toddler.Henry then asks Captain Man if he could “happen” to show up at Jasper’s birthday party. Captain Man agrees. Jasper and Charlotte meet Captain Man, and Henry pretends to be meeting him for the first time. They start texting everyone that Captain Man was at the party and the party is a hit. They kill the lights and sing Jasper a happy birthday song. He blows out the candles on his birthday muffin, but when they open the lights, they see that Captain Man was gone. He had left to fight crime. As everyone begins dancing, Henry’s bracelet flashes three times. He puts a stick of gum in his mouth. He transforms and leaves the party. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart *Cooper Barnes as Captain Man *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlap *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Duncan Bravo as Mr. Gooch *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum *Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Guest Cast *Ben Giroux as The Toddler *Colby Severance as Little Ray *Alex Urmbom as Jeffrey *Sophie Sabatini as Girl #1 *Meghan Maureen McDonough as TV News Anchor *John Burke as TV Reporter #1 *Craig Tsuyumine as TV Reporter #2 * Mark Hulbert as Carl Manchester Trivia *This is the first hour long episode. *Nickelodeon promoted the premiere as a movie. *Every main cast member's name is shown when their respective character is talking, excluding Cooper Barnes. *In the first scene, a Pearbook can be seen (originally from Sam & Cat, Victorious, iCarly, Zoey 101, and Drake & Josh). Also, Wahoo Punch can be seen on the counter. *In the episode, Henry is using a Pearbook. However, in the promo, this isn't a Pearbook, a circle is shown instead. *On the closeup of the Pearbook, Hungry Girl, the show that Dan Schneider's wife, Lisa Lillien, runs, can be seen on the right side of the screen. *The birthday song Henry sang was the same song from a Sam & Cat episode "#BrainCrush". *When Captain Man laughs at Jasper, it was similar to how Rex from Victorious laughs at people. *The line "That was my favorite bridge" was almost cut due to time.Dan about the line *The Dampers diapers were parodies of Pampers. * This episode does not have the Theme Song International Premieres *15 November, 2014 (Australia) * 15 November, 2014 (Austria) * 15 November, 2014 (Belgium) *15 November, 2014 (Germany) * 15 November, 2014 (Netherlands) * 15 November, 2014 (Norway) * 15 November, 2014 (Poland) * 15 November, 2014 (Sweden) * 15 November, 2014 (Switzerland) * 16 November, 2014 (Denmark) Gallery Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:1-Hour Events Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2014